


Collision Course

by LoveOn_970



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: Dr. Caitlin Snow has seen some shit in her life. Hell, she’s fought and pushed against some incredible odds. But she never thought she’d wake up in a world where monsters, Angels and Demons roam freely!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I know I tend to start stories and not keep up...I humbly apologize. This is my first Supernatural fanfic and I hope I do the fandom justice. This is all from my jumbled mess of a brain and I REALLY needed to get this out. This just might end up being a long one shot. MAYBE 2-3 chapters if it gets too long. Um, I’m obsessed with the story behind Killer Frost and Supernatural so...here goes everything🙂

The marker made nothing but the light  _screech screech_ sound as complex equations were written, erased and rewritten. The lights in STAR Labs were all off except in the epicenter: The Cortex. The lights cascaded down on Caitlin as she was struggling to get the numbers just right. Always off by a tenth or a one hundredth. She needed the math just right. Her bun becoming looser as her patience began to unravel, her head constantly shaking and she frantically erasing her work just to start over. She was so focused on her work that she didn’t even hear Cisco stroll into the room. 

Cisco stopped in his tracks and watched Caitlin as she worked. The way that she slammed books open and closed and crossed numbers out and the way her eyes narrowed, as though she wanted to tell the whiteboard off. She maintained her composure but Cisco saw it: the exhaustion, the frustration and the desperation. He softly knocked on the frame to make his prescence known. 

“Grabbed some dinner. Seemed like in your mission to push yourself over the limit you forgot to eat.”

Caitlin watched as Cisco strolled over to her with some pep in his step and placed a bag of Big Belly Burger on the desk next to her. She smiled sweetly at the engineer and pulled out a handful of fries. She ate one and grimaced slightly. 

“Cisco these are cold.”

Cisco looked puzzled as he reached for a fry and popped one in his mouth. The heat from it burning his tongue, he promptly spat it out. 

“These are really hot! I should’ve blew on it. Maybe tell Frosty in there to turn down the freezer settings.” 

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she finished munching the fries and turned back to the whiteboard. She wiped her hands as she stared at her calculations.

”Cisco, I think that we can add another Earth to our list of Earths that are easy to access”.

Cisco slurped on his milkshake and gave her one finger as if to say  _hold on_. He finished with a loud “Ahhhhhh” and threw the cup in the trash. 

“First of all, that’s a terrible list name. Maybe something like “Known Universes” or the “Multiverse Codex”. Oh! The “Multiverse Codex” that’s such a dope name. I amaze myself sometimes...”

”The calculations, Cisco.”

Cisco stopped mid thought as he heard the famous Dr. Snow Tone. The exact same one she had used on him when she threatened him with her knowledge of lobotomies.  He promptly stepped beside her and looked at the math on the board. Being an engineer, this came easily to Cisco. He checked over the equations, promptly pulled out the marker and corrected Caitlin: “ Cos(180) is -1, not 1 Caitlin. Basic trigonometry mistake, but other than that everything is correct.” 

Caitlin smiled at Cisco and lightly bounced up and down. 

“Great! If this works I can find the crystallized component to the Velocity-10 serum. After the whole mess with V-9, I really needed to up my game.” 

She turned to him. “If this works, I can help Barry and Nora go even faster without any problems.”

Cisco looked at his friend and the optimism that shone in her eyes. But he remembered what had happened before. How she wanted to help Hunter Zoloman and her creation was used against the team. 

“Caitlin, if this works...there’s a chance Cicada could get his hands on it, probably reverse engineer that bitch and create a poison to kill speedsters.” 

Cisco saw the skepticism and  disbelief on Caitlin’s face.  _That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in my life_ written all over her face. 

“It’s not the craziest thing to happen. We’ve seen the impossible happen. We  _are_ the impossible.” 

“It just seems highly unlikely you know.”

”That’s exactly why I’m concerned. With us, whatever seems unlikely is the most likely to happen.” 

Caitlin scoffed and gathered up a bag. It was filled with a first aid kit, some toiletries, a stun gun, her laptop and her Frost outfit. She threw Cisco a bag, the contents the same except it had his Vibe gear in it. 

“What are you doing?”

”You and I are taking a trip to Earth 14. This Earth doesn’t have a Caitlin Snow or Cisco Ramon according to the research. No meta humans, no STAR Labs, no Arrow...nothing super hero-y.”

Cisco nodded his head and chuckled. “No evil doppelgängers.” 

Caitlin re stuffed her bag and commented, “I pinpointed the approximate coordinates as to where the compound is. We search the area, obtain it and come back all before 7 days have passed.” 

“What happens after seven days have passed?” 

“The crystal becomes useless if we pluck it and it’s exposed to oxygen for too long. Seven days is the perfect time frame to deconstruct it and use it in the serum.” 

Cisco still didn’t truly understand. Biology and biochemistry weren’t his forte in college or graduate school. He always preferred physics and engineering. 

“And what about the rest of the team?” 

Caitlin put on her jacket as she spoke: “already had an argument with Barry. He relented and gave me the okay.”

Cisco shook his head as he put on his goggles. “Our first time traveling to another Earth without Barry. We’re growing up so fast.”

”Actually when Hunter kidnapped me and took me back to his creepy mountain lair _that_ was my first time traveling to another Earth without Barry.”

Cisco slowly turned to Caitlin, stared and slowly turned back around to face the open space in the Cortex. 

He took a stance, slowly slid his hand upward and opened up a portal. Both he and Caitlin took a deep breath as they walked toward the bluish white light, which swallowed them whole and closed in on itself; leaving STAR Labs in its original setting, the lights dimmed down in the Cortex, semmingly devoid of any life. 

* * *

* * *

 

Sam Winchester was a very intelligent man, rather spend his time in libraries conducting research, reading and gaining knowledge. Luckily for him the Men of Letters bunker was able to satisfy his intellectual needs. But sometimes, he liked to let loose have fun, get drunk and hang with his brother Dean. Other times, he worked cases with Dean in hunt of the supernatural. Either way, he felt at peace with his life. There was no commotion in heaven nor hell, the world wasn’t immediately ending and they were back in the good ole days of just hunting monsters. 

He was sitting at his favorite table and his favorite seat, reading up on some lore when Dean came in. 

“Sammy. I think I got us a case.”

”You think?” 

“I mean, it’s not certain but it seems up our alley.” 

Sam turned his attention away from his book and toward his brother Dean. He sighed, closed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair, lightly ruffling it. 

Dean noticed his little brother’s movements and spoke without thinking. 

“You look like hell, you nerd.” 

Sam gave him his famous bitch face and rolled his eyes. He looked up at Dean from his seat and asked: “You said something about a possible case?”

Dean snapped his fingers, “Oh yeah. Uh... apparently the citizens of Lebanon reported a strange bluish white light in the middle of town and, get this....a man and woman fall out into the streets from said light.” 

Sam had a look of confusion etched onto his face as he thought it over. “Can’t be angels. Um....nothing in the lore says anything about this”.

Sam hears the familiar jangle of keys as Dean bears a smirk on his face. “I’ll start Baby up and we can take a quick look?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Some time later, the roaring engine was silenced as the brothers stepped out of the car and toward the hospital. Word had reached them that the man and woman hit their heads on impact. 

Once they stepped into the hospital, they were met with shrieks of terror and people running. They were also met with a blast of icy coldness as they started to run in the building. They got to the main waiting area when they saw the source of everyone’s fear: a woman with snow white skin, atomic blonde  hair with a bluish hue embedded in it, navy blue lips with sky blue eyes and a wicked smile to set it all off. 

She slowly turned as she sensed people behind her. With an echo to her voice, she spoke to the Winchesters. 

“Well hello there, handsome and handsome. Am I in trouble?” She waltzed her way over to them, and even though she was wearing a hospital gown, the brothers could see that her hips were sashaying. 

She formed an icicle at the tips of her fingers and pointed toward Dean first, “I’d hate to cause someone like you any trouble.”

Then as she turned to Sam, her eyes glowed white. “But you...can get all the trouble.” 

And before she could do anything else, she passed out. No warning, no anything. Just fell to the floor with a loud _thud_ andinto a heap.

The brothers stared down at the woman only to shoot their gazes back up to a significantly shorter man with long black hair. His hand was extended in the direction where the woman just stood with some ridiculous ass goggles on his face. He promptly lifted them to his forehead and raised both his hands up in a defensive manner. 

“This looks really, _really_ bad. I know, but if you help me get her out of here, I can explain everything.”


	2. Chapter II

To say it was an interesting ride home would be an understatement. Sam and Dean have been in the family business for all their lives, really cementing their work these past 14 years. They’ve dealt with at least three apocalypses, an Angelic war and even Lucifer himself. They’ve seen it all, been through it all. 

And yet, the job continues to throw curveballs at them. It was supposed to be an ordinary milk run. Get the vics, nail a monster and continue on with their lives. 

When Sam turned around towards the back seat of the Impala, he shook his head at the sight before him. The blonde haired woman was knocked out cold (no pun intended), in handcuffs with devils traps etched into them. With what they had seen at the hospital, she _had_ to be a witch. There was no other explanation. 

As for the man beside her, he was passed out too. But he fell asleep on his own, face rested against one of Baby’s back windows, drool running down it while snoring... _loudly_. Sam sighed audibly and turned to face the road from the passenger seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the window.

Dean’s eyes darted to his younger brother and darted back to the road. They continued to drive in silence for some time until Dean finally broke it.

”What’cha thinking?” 

Sam lightly shook his head as he pursed his lips. 

“Nothing.” 

“Don’t lie.”

Dean spoke with such intensity that Sam looked taken aback. But only for a moment. Sam raked his hand through his hair before he spoke, “I don’t know Dean. We should be used to stuff like this, believe me, we are. But even this is weird. Not like our typical weird but... _weird_.” 

Sam rambled on, hoping his brother would understand what he was saying. He looked to Dean, whose gaze was completely fixated on the road before him, the streetlights they drove past illuminating his face with different shades of orange and white. It was evident on Dean’s face that he was weary, battered down by years of the job. Every hardened line, the bags underneath his eyes, they were all on display. 

Dean simply drove on, seemingly ignoring his brother’s comment. 

“Dude, I’ve been an actual freaking demon. You’ve been possessed by an Angel, our best friend is an Angel, we’ve been killed many times and came back to life each time. So _this-_ ”, he pointed to the bodies behind him. “-Shouldn’t even be that weird.” Besides, we can always interrogate them. Worst case scenario: We got a witch tag team to deal with.” 

Sam scoffed as he mumbled a half hearted agreement. They were quickly approaching the bunker, the ride being no longer than 15 minutes. The brothers were confident that they could figure these people out. As they pulled up to the bunker, they stepped out of the car. Sam opened the side door where the woman was sitting and before he could gently grab her, Dean began to groan.

”What?”

”Dude got drool all over my Baby.”

Sam chuckled, lightly rolled his eyes and continued to carry the woman bridal style. Dean remained standing in his exact spot with the man still inside the car. 

“You gonna get him out anytime soon?”

”Little son of a bitch _drooled_ on my Baby. I don’t want his saliva anywhere near me.” 

Sam did a halfway turn as he faced Dean with an unreadable expression. Even then Dean could just feel the annoyance and bitchy-ness radiating from the younger man. 

Dean finally relented and gave an exaggerated, exasperated sigh. He quickly yanked the man out the car and dragged him behind him. 

“Dude, really?”

”Oh shut up and carry Elsa.” 

* * *

* * *

When Caitlin finally came to, her head was pounding, as though someone was trying to punch their way out of her head. She groaned as she lifted her head up, the movement causing her vision to swim. 

When everything finally came into focus, she saw Cisco sitting across from her...unconscious. She tried to reach out to her best friend but as soon as she got up, something cut into her wrists. She looked down and realized she was chaired to the chair and the chair was bolted to the floor. Around the chair was a large red circle with some...hieroglyphics etched around it.

What the fuck? 

She thawed out a little while ago, her atomic blonde hair returning to its original auburn color, her eyes melting into their chocolate brown color and the rest of her natural complexion taking over her Frost complexion. The last thing she even remembers is walking through the portal with Cisco. 

She suddenly heard a large metallic _clanking_ sound coming from the wall she was facing. She gulped and prayed that Frost was done recuperating so she can take over. The wall containing the shelves split into two, creating a pathway. Along said pathway came two men. Two attractive men. One with short hair and one that was taller with long locks. Not quite like Cisco’s but long nonetheless. She continued to struggle against her restraints as the men came closer.

”How’s that working out for you?”

Caitlin stopped her motions and looked up at the extremely tall man. He was even taller than Barry, and Barry was around six feet tall. He seemed puzzled looking into her face, as though he was expecting someone else. 

“Where’s the blonde woman?”

Dean stopped cleaning his torture knife and looked over at Sam to figure out what the hell he was talking about. He was right. The blonde woman was nowhere to be seen. In her place was a pretty, fairly dazed brown haired woman. Dean marched over to them and demanded that Caitlin tell them who and where the blonde woman is.

“What blonde woman? I don’t understand.”

”Look”, the older hunter began. “There was a woman at Lebanon Memorial Hospital and she had blonde hair, blue eyes and had Elsa powers. She was turning people into giant ice pops. We got her and strapped her to this chair, so why are you here?” 

“Maybe she’s a shape shifter.”

Caitlin looked up at both men like they were insane. In any case they practically were. They kidnapped her and Cisco and then basically told her that they nabbed the wrong people. This mysterious blonde woman was gonna pay once Caitlin-

Oh. 

 _Ohhhhhh_...

Caitlin began to chuckle and warmly smiled. “Excuse me, I think this is all a huge misunderstanding. You see, I...”

SPLOOSH

Caitlin lightly jumped as she was splashed in the face with some water. She lightly chuckled once more and proceeded to smile as she took in the sight of the highly confused brothers.

“The holy water didn’t work.”

”Good to know she’s not a demon.”

Demons? As if they actually exist. Caitlin looked at the brothers again and asked “Can I explain all of this now?”

Dean gave a short laugh. “At least she ain’t trying to fight us.” 

He approached Caitlin and crossed his arms. “Name.”

”Dr. Caitlin Snow. Nice to meet you both. You know, despite you knocking out my friend and locking us up.”

The brothers faced Cisco and then looked at each other. 

“He’ll be fine. I think.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes and continued. “Like I said before you splashed me, huge misunderstanding. I swear we’re not bad guys..”

”That’s exactly what the bad guys say.” Dean wanted answers from this woman, and she kept deflecting. She should really hurry up and get to the important bits.

Unbeknownst to Dean Winchester, Caitlin was growing impatient. She looked directly in Dean’s green eyes and snapped, “Will you let me finish or not?” 

The brothers stopped talking all together, surprised by the power dripping from her voice. Once she was met with silence, she quietly sighed. “Thank you. Now, the woman you saw at the hospital was me, but not exactly.”

The brothers looked at each other confused and unconvinced, so she elaborated. 

“That was my split persona, Killer Frost. Well, now we just call her Frost cause she refuses to actually kill.”

Dean folded his arms and laughed. _Split personality? Get real. Might as well admit she’s a witch._

Sam questioned her, “Are you a witch?”

This time, Caitlin laughed. “You guys believe in witches? That’s sad. No, where I’m from I’m called a meta human. These are more or less superpowers.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he repeated “ ‘Where I’m from’? Where exactly are you from?”

Caitlin leaned back in her chair and softly spoke, “Try another Earth.”

The brothers looked at one another and stared.

What.

The.

_Fuck?!_

 

 


	3. Chapter III

A day and a half had passed since Sam and Dean interrogated the woman, Caitlin Snow. They still kept her in the dungeon, albeit less chained up (only one hand was chained to the seat handle so she could stretch her legs). As for her friend Francisco (she insisted that he be called Cisco), he had woken up. And proceeded to cry, getting tears and snot all over himself. But Caitlin calmed him down... _somehow_. How she did it? Who fucking knows? Who cares?

At least that’s what Dean thinks to himself. He’s still trying to wrap his head around what she told him. Superpowers? Meta humans? What the hell? She must’ve gotten her powers making a deal with a Crossroads Demon. But why make up such a ridiculous story? Dean stared up at his ceiling, contemplating the options of what to do with her. Trust what she says, interrogate some more or just kill her... _and_ Cisco for what he did to the Impala. 

Dean rolled off the bed, mulling over the first two options as he headed toward the kitchen for a beer. He wasn’t serious about killing her, but he was partially serious about killing Cisco. Well, maybe not _kill_ per se but more so break his jaw. Teach him to not drool so much. 

* * *

Dean was gonna kill him. At least, that’s what Sam thought. He was gonna get his ass beat for doing something this reckless. He was actually going through with it. _Where_ _are_ _those_ _damn_ _keys_? Sam had fiddled with the drawer and finally found the cuff keys after cussing for a good three minutes.

He made his way to the dungeon as quietly as he could, as to not alert Dean right away. Once he entered the area, he caught sight of her. Caitlin’s head lolled around, hunger and dehydration clear on her body. Sam felt a pang of guilt once he saw her. Cisco was once again dead asleep and completely out of it. Sam approached her and heard her gasp, using the remaining strength she to try to inch away from him. Sam crouched down in front of her, lightly whispering “it’s okay” as he unlocked the cuffs and freed her from the chains. 

Caitlin was on shaky legs, about to topple over when Sam caught her, his large hand on the small of her back. He led her out of the dungeon and into the library. Although she was showing signs of starvation and dehydration, she stopped dead in her tracks. She spun and stared at the excessive amounts of books and laptops, the artifacts and relics. “Oh wow...”

Sam lightly chuckled as ge led Caitlin to the table he always sat at. She sat down, still awestruck at the academic and intellectual heaven she was in. Sure it wasn’t STAR Labs but it still put a smile on her face. 

“You hungry?”

Caitlin’s concentration broke away from the books and to Sam’s face. His eyes were shining with the slight smile he wore. He wanted Caitlin to feel as relaxed as possible. 

“I hope you have soup.”

”We do. I’ll make you a bowl and we can talk. Sounds fair?”

Caitlin nodded, hugging herself even tighter. She watched Sam go into the kitchen and prepare her meal. He had a certain energy to him. One she recognized in Barry...and herself. A sad soul just trying to help others. Sam had came in with a steaming bowl of soup and Caitlin was still staring. He set the bowl down, gently asking “What?”

Caitlin finally shook her head and sighed. She looked at Sam before lifting the spoon to her lips. “Nothing.” She took the first spoonful and it was bliss. 

Sam leaned on the table in front of him and watched Caitlin; all the while he took note of the white streaks in her hair. 

“What’s up with your hair?”

Caitlin stopped eating, put her spoon down in her bowl and tugged at the strand dangling in front of her. She took the atomic blonde strand and twirled it, watching it in the light. 

“Duality. It’s basically my two personalities in one body.”

Sam’s eyebrows rised up, but he was listening intently. Caitlin drew in a shaky breath.

”I...I know this is a lot to take in but this is the truth. Around five years ago, I was a part of a ground breaking science achievement. In my reality anyway.”

Another deep breath. She stared into Sam’s eyes and continued. 

“A particle accelerator. The first one my city had seen. It was going to be even better than the Large Hadron Collider. But, uh... my mentor, a distinguished physicist, made a grave miscalculation.”

She twiddled her thumbs, a lump in her throat was starting to form.

”Around forty five minutes after it was activated...there was a meltdown. And then...nothing but lightening and..”

Caitlin made an explosion gesture with her hands and a _boom_ sound to go with it. 

“All in all, thousands lost their lives that night, including my husband. Tens of thousands more were injured and exposed to dark matter, altering their DNA in ways that can never revert back to its original form.”

”So you and your friend Cisco...”

”We were exposed to dark matter during the explosion. I was near the accelerator’s cooling agent and Cisco was at the epicenter. That’s why I have my ice powers.”

Caitlin knew that wasn’t the case. But it was easier than admitting that your bestie The Flash went back in time, screwed with the timeline to marry his childhood sweetheart and you were stuck with these powers. For Sam’s sake, this explanation is easier and sounds believable. 

Sam tilted his head, his hair covering a part of his face. He smiled and shook his head. Caitlin narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance. “Why are you laughing at me?”

”It feels good to have another nerd around here.”

He saw Caitlin’s eyes widen, clearly offending her.

”N-not that you’re a nerd! You’re just extremely intelligent and it’s comforting. To have another intelligent presence.”

Caitlin softly chuckled and smiled at Sam. He was _really_ attractive, his long brown locks, his greenish hazel eyes. 

“But why did you come to this reality?”

Ah. They were going to get to this question eventually. Caitlin couldn’t risk spilling all of Team Flash’s secrets. No matter how handsome he is. 

Caitlin put both hands in a praying motion and brought them to her face, taking a deep breath.

”You’re gonna think I’m insane.”

”My life is nothing but insanity. Try me.”

Caitlin felt her tongue dart to the inside of her cheek, giving a chuckle. 

“My friend and I...were looking for  a material needed for a serum to help save my friend. It’s impossible to get it on our Earth, but your Earth has an abundance of the crystalline we need. So here we are...I never did get your name.” 

“Samuel. But call me Sam, I insist.” 

“Okay Sam, that’s my shpeel. What about you? The other hot guy?”

It wasn’t until she saw Sam give her a quizzical look that she realized what she said. Caitlin promptly put a hand over her mouth.

”I’m so sorry, that was awkward and inappropriate...”

Sam full on laughed at how she was fumbling. It was cute. 

“Not the first time my brother and I have been eyed up. Probably not the last either, ain’t that right Doc?” 

Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, a goofy grin plastered on her face. 

“My brother Dean and I...we’re Hunters. We go around and kill monsters before innocent people die. Family business.”

”So everything that goes bump in the night-“

”We hunt ‘em.”

Caitlin was intrigued. Monsters do exist...on this Earth anyway. 

“What about Heaven? Hell? Ghosts?”

”All real. Angels, demons, ghosts. They’re all real and they’re all real dicks.” 

Caitlin was extremely interested, a million questions racing in her mind. 

“So when you guys asked if Cisco and I were witches...that’s why? It was part of the job?”

”Pretty much. But for what it’s worth...you seem too good to be a witch.”

The energy radiating from this man seemed lighter, cautious but...good. Sweet, genuine. And Caitlin wanted more. 

They had been speaking for such a long time that Caitlin’s hunger was forgotten, her dehydration ignored and the soup in her bowl ice cold. 

* * *

Dean woke up hours later from another drunken stupor. He really needed to lay off the alcohol. He laughed at the thought. When he lifted his head off his pillow, his mind and vision swam like Michael Phelps. He swung his feet off the bed, knocking over at least 5 beer bottles. 

He trudged his way over to the dungeon, trying to keep as little light as possible out his damn eyes before he went blind. 

Dean entered the secret dungeon, and the first thing he was greeted with was Cisco’s incessant snoring. How the fuck wasn’t he hungry or thirsty? Weird ass. 

The second thing Dean was greeted with threw him for a fucking loop. The chair that seated Dr. Caitlin Snow...it was _empty_. Like she had vanished. 

He saw the cuffs had been unlocked, and the keys to them lying on the floor. Dean angrily and quickly scooped them up and proceeded to storm out the dungeon. 

Each step Dean took was filled with anger. He was angry that Caitlin was loose, but he was even angrier at the asshat who let her loose. 

He was _so_ gonna kill Sam. 

 

 


	4. Chapter IV

Dean was gonna kill him. Choke him in his sleep, cut off all that beautifully long hair, poison his beer. Something. _Anything_. For letting that icy bitch out. And not even telling him or talking it out with him!

Sometimes Sammy really let his emotions or moral compass get the better of him. Especially when it came to women. He always saw the potential and good in them...then ended up in bed with them. 

At least with Dean, he got straight to the point. Badda bing badda boom. But Sammy was always the sap, always wanted to be the “deep connection” type of guy before he rolled around in the sheets. 

What a load of shit.

He was probably wooing her now, asking about her childhood, whatever fucked up scars she has, her powers. And she was probably smiling shyly, her hair covering her face and Sam smiling at her in return.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, grating his teeth and setting his jaw, getting angrier by the second. Sam was probably kissing on her right now, gently biting her porcelain skin. And Elsa was probably moaning out his name, wrapping her arms around his neck, opening herself to him. Probably carrying her to his room, plopping her down on the bed and-

NO. Dean shook the thought out if his head. He doesn’t know why he was thinking of his baby brother like that. Or why he was getting mad at the potential reality of Sammy plowing that woman. It’s not like he was jealous or anything. Jealous? Of his baby brother? Sam was a grown ass man with his own sex life. 

Nothing to worry about. Well, except for that Caitlin. He didn’t trust her. At all. 

Dean turned on his heel and went straight back to the dungeon. As he let light flood into the room, Cisco was no longer eclipsed by the darkness. His hair had split ends and was slightly frizzy, his face slightly skinnier than when he had first arrived three days prior. His eyes were bloodshot from the excessive amount of sleep that he endured. 

“Alright Carlos-“

”It’s Cisco you dick.”

Dean’s green orbs flickered down to Cisco’s brown ones and smirked. He grabbed his vamp blade, absently cleaning it. Dean then crouched down in front of the younger man amd spoke with a quiet, deadly fervor:

“You are going to start talking about your lady friend Caitlin, telling me everything you know about her...”

He trailed off, lifting the tip of the incredibly sharp knife to the tip of Cisco’s nose, gently poking it until a dash of crimson came into view. 

“Or I start stabbing.”

* * *

 

The shower had great water pressure. It was exactly what Caitlin needed, especially after the past couple of days. Being starved and dehydrated just to have a handsome hunk rescue her...although, to be fair it was partially the handsome hunk’s fault that she was in the predicament to begin with.

That Sam Winchester seemed smart enough, and kind enough, and _definitely_ attractive enough to capture Caitlin’s attention. He even allowed her to use his good shampoo, which according to him, was off limits to any and everybody. 

Caitlin rinsed out the rest of the shampoo from her auburn and white hair, finally moving on to washing her body. She scrubbed her face clean off the dirt and sweat, her arms, neck, armpits, back.

Caitlin took the bar of soap and began washing the front of her body. The soap went over her breasts and she shuddered. She put the soap on the soap dish and began washing her breasts. 

She closed her eyes and sensually touched each one, pinching and rolling the nipple, squeezing the whole breast. Behind her eyelids, the younger Hunter was there, touching and squeezing her in all the places that were oh so sensitive. 

She bit her lip as she kept playing with her chest, while her right hand went lower to her womanhood. Her clit was lightly pinched and she moaned quietly, shuddering as she thought of Sam. 

Her nub became abused as she vigorously rubbed it, gently chanting Sam’s name. Envisioning him touching her, pushing his length into her and giving her sweet bliss.

Caitlin snapped back to reality and instantly felt shame. She washed her body again and quickly left the showers to the room that Sam had let her sleep in. Luckily her bag was in there with an extra set of clothes and underwear. She took her time getting dressed, going over what had happened in the shower. 

It was only hormones, she was horny and Sam was a nice, attractive male so she took a shining to him. She didn’t really want Sam, it was purely biological and normal. Sex and having a sexual attraction to someone is purely normal.

But she wasn’t normal herself, oh the irony. 

Caitlin shook the naughty thoughts away and made her way to the library to do a bit of research on the crystalline she needed. 

She walked into the library to find Sam working, his jaw set and his eyes transfixed on the computer. He looked downright delicious. She meekly made her way to the table and pulled out her geneticist kit and a tablet that Sam let her borrow and got to work. 

Fifteen minutes had passed when she finally looked up and saw that Sam was watching her. He had a smile on his face, a smile that showed his dimples and made him even sexier. 

She smiled back and softly chuckled. “You’re staring, Sam. We’ve got work to do.”

Sam merely scoffed and looked back at her, “Can’t help if you look good this early in the morning.” 

Caitlin laughed, a bubbly laugh that even she hadn’t heard since...since Ronnie was alive. Since she first went to karaoke night with Barry and got _way_ too drunk. 

“Well Mr. Winchester, flattery gets you no where. Actions do speak louder than words you know.”

Sam nodded his head, looked at his computer for a cool minute and stood up. Caitlin assumed he was getting a drink and thought nothing of it, that is until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders that she too got up. Then, she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her hands around Sam’s neck. He gently pulled away, panting.

He gulped for air before he began: “I don’t usually do this but I needed to because you just seem so amazing and I normally wait a long time...”

Caitlin merely stared up at him, waiting for him to continue.

”I’m not saying you’re not worth waiting for, it’s just...Dean’s always the one to sleep with any woman at the drop of a hat. But the few days I have gotten to know you, it’s been nothing short of spectacular. And I wanna take that step and get to know you even better, but it all seems so complicated...”

Caitlin kissed him with such vigor it nearly cut the wind from him. 

“As a doctor, please listen to me when I say you need to shut the fuck up.” Her lips were attacking his once more, and he effortlessly  lifted her onto the table while still kissing. He settled between her legs as he began to kiss lower onto her neck, biting her earlobe. Caitlin groaned at the contact, opting to hold onto the sides of the table as Sam continued his onslaught. Her lewd fantasies were finally coming true. Just as she thought she was going to ask for a bedroom, she heard a piercing cry come from the library’s entrance.

”CAITLIN?!?”

”SAM?! OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY?!”

Sam and Caitlin simultaneously darted their gazes to the source of the questions, nearly snapping their necks in the process. 

Cisco stood there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide like saucers. Dean stood there as though someone had keyed his Baby, with a glimmer of something else in his eye. 

Caitlin tried to stammer out a response, an excuse, anything to explain what was going on.

Sam spoke for her instead.

”I know this looks...like a lot. But hear us out. We can explain everything, okay?” 


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Wincest smut in Dean’s dream this chapter. May be a little shorter than past and future chapters ;)

Dean stared up at the ceiling in his room, watching the shadows dance. His head propped up against his headboard with the support of his muscular arms. Dean couldn’t help but scowl, his jaw set and his face slowly contorting into “the face” as Mary so eloquently put it.

He saw Sam borderline fucking that woman in _their_ home of all places. At least when Dean decided to fuck some hot woman it was in some crappy ass hotel. And not in front of Sam. He’s walked in on Sam plowing some chick more times than he can count on one of his hands. He couldn’t care less what his baby brother did, it didn’t affect him. 

That’s what he told himself. 

But Dean knew how he felt about his baby brother. He had to act as a mother, a father and a brother all in one over the years he took care of Sam. He loved Sam more than life itself. But he wouldn’t exactly go running around screaming that at the top of his lungs. 

No chick flick moments, ya know?

But from an objective standpoint, Dean had to be honest. His brother was a handsome man. Dean was the more painfully beautiful brother but Sammy knew how to really knock em dead. That Winchester charm that people fall for runs rampant in the brothers. 

 _That_ _bitch_ _Caitlin_ _seems_ _to_ _think_ _so_ _too_ , Dean thought. Dean truly couldn’t understand why he was so upset. It’s not like he was in love with Sammy. That’s beyond sick, beyond weird, beyond abnormal. Downright insane. 

Sure Sam was incredibly tall, and handsome, and intelligent. He was probably hung like a goddamn horse. And Caitlin was probably tight as fuck. 

Dean sighed before he looked down at the rapidly forming tent in his pants. He couldn’t tell if he was getting hard thinking about Caitlin or Sam. Either way it was fucked up and either way...he needed to fucking cum.

Dean palmed at himself, applying pressure to the chub rapidly forming. He groaned and sucked in a sharp breath, pleasure shooting through his body. He continued to think about how Sam was kissing Caitlin with such intensity, like his life depended on it. Dean fished out his cock, where it was only half hard. He continued thinking about Sam, him fucking into Caitlin and his cock. 

Dean’s imagination was running rampant, he imagined the sound of skin slapping against skin as Sam took Caitlin from behind, each imaginary thrust in time with his real life tugs. 

“ _You come when I say so, got it baby?”_

_”You’re so good for me.”_

_”This is my pussy”_

_”You’re taking my cock so good”_

_“Cum on my cock baby”_

Dean worked harder and faster to catch up to his feelings of relief. Eventually, what was supposed to be Caitlin turned into Dean being pounded by his much bigger little brother. The feeling of being stretched and filled by Sam, was probably divine. 

Before Dean knew it, he spilled into his own hand. At the incestuous thoughts of his own brother. He felt sated, boneless while at the same time his own disgust was catching up to him. He had to clean up, in more ways than one. 

Dean wasn’t in love with Sam, hell he wasn’t even gay. But that jerk off session was one of the best, most intense he’s had in a while. It’s bad that he loved it.

He wondered what Sam’s abs felt like, if he was a rough dominator or if he was softer. If he liked to mark up what was his. If he did missionary or hit it from behind. If he fucked you while you came. If-

Dean practically jumped out of bed. He wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t in love. Especially not if it involved his dear younger brother Sam.

But he was in need if a cold shower. Immediately.

Dean cursed to himself as he trudged through the bunker’s halls and toward the showers. He needed to wash the filth from his body and mind. 

He wanted to murder Sam so bad. 


	6. Update!!!

Hello, all! I know this isn’t a regular chapter but I just wanna give y’all a little update. Between school, scoping out potential colleges and work I have been SWAMPED. I have not forgotten about you and considering it’s vacation week, I might as well post another chapter. We’re nearing the end of this story so thanks so much to those who have been reading!❤️

 

Godspeed,

_LoveOn_970_


End file.
